


A dwindling mercurial high

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blue Balls, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jake/Enthusiastic Consent is the true OTP tbh, M/M, Mentions of very public revenge porn, Or at least it starts off that way, POV Jake, Past Sebastien/David, Post-Episode: s03e10 Sebastien Raine, Sebastien Raine is an Asshole, love that that's a tag never change AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: The name is familiar, and unusual enough Jake really thinks he should recognise it. It takes a moment, his brain cycling hard to try and figure it out, before the memory of where he heard it before slams into him.
Relationships: Jake/David Rose (Schitt's Creek), Sebastien Raine/Jake (Schitt's Creek)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 172





	A dwindling mercurial high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby/gifts).



> I know. This is... different from my usual. But there was no way I could read the words "deadass just wanna read Jake blue balling Sebastien Raine if I’m being perfectly honest", as roguebabyinyourstore so eloquently put it on Tumblr, with my own two eyes and... not write that. Unedited and barely reread, so apologies for any errors!
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift.

It’s not often that Jake walks into the Wobbly Elm and sees someone he doesn’t recognise. He’s lived here his whole life, after all, and Schitt’s Creek isn’t exactly the sort of town that attracts a lot of tourists. But there’s a guy sitting at the bar who grabs his attention immediately — the white shirt he’s wearing is unbuttoned a little further than it should be, and when he throws his head back to gulp down his whiskey the fluorescent bar lights catch on the stubble peppered along a strong jaw.

Jake didn’t come here tonight with the intention of bringing someone home; he really was just planning on unwinding with a couple of beers. But there are better ways to unwind, if they’re available.

He slides onto the barstool next to the stranger and smiles easily at Ashley behind the bar.

“The usual?” She asks him, and Jake gestures to the man beside him, who so far hasn’t looked up.

“Plus whatever my friend here is drinking,” he says, and that attracts his attention. He lets his eyes wander down Jake’s body slowly before back up to his face, and whatever he sees there makes him lean in.

“That’s very generous,” the man says. His eyes fall to Jake’s mouth again and he deliberately licks his lips, a move almost impressive in how blatant it is. “You’ll have to tell me how I can thank you.”

Normally, Jake at least gets a name first. But it’s clear the guy is angling for something quick and anonymous, and he can certainly work with that.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of some way,” he says before getting up off the stool with a confident grin. He heads straight for the bathroom, and isn’t too surprised when he doesn’t even make it to the door of the men’s room before he hears the familiar scrape of a bar stool against the wooden floor from behind him.

He moves quickly to the vending machine on the wall and feeds it a coin. The condom he tucks into his back pocket just in case this turns into anything more than a handjob, but he keeps the packet of lube in his hand as he makes his way into the furthest stall just as the door opens. He turns around just as the man crowds in behind him, kicking the door shut and flicking the lock before he puts his hands on Jake’s shoulders and shoves him into the wall before leaning in for a messy, greedy kiss.

Jake gives in to it for about five seconds before he takes back control, moving his hands to the other man’s waist and deepening the kiss as he slowly pushes forward. Once the guy is pressed firmly against the opposite wall he slides his hands forward and down to his fly, the packet of lube still in his hand only slightly getting in the way as he yanks the man's jeans and underwear down. Once he’s exposed Jake pops the packet carefully in between his own teeth as he works his own jeans open, then he clamps his teeth down as he pulls the packet so it’s open. He squirts the lube into his own hand and smears some on his own cock before he reaches for the other guy.

When the other man’s hand wraps around him Jake steps in a little closer so the angle isn’t quite as awkward. The change in position means that, while they’re not quite rubbing up against each other, their cocks do sometimes slap together and it makes Jake moan. The other man wraps a hand around his neck and tugs him closer, their tongues tangling together and effectively muffling any sounds either of them might make.

The guy is good with his hands, Jake will give him that. His kisses are a little more demanding than Jake prefers but his hand is working him expertly, his grip nice and tight and his pace steady. It’s been a while since Jake had an encounter quite like this, usually preferring a warm bed and the time to explore his partner’s body, but he’d forgotten just how hot something this quick and dirty could be.

After a few minutes, once the pace has picked up and they’re barreling closer to the end, Jake flicks his wrist a little and the guy breaks their kiss with a scrape of teeth along Jake’s lower lip and a choked-off groan.

“I want to hear you say my name,” the guy gasps, and Jake can’t hold back a chuckle.

“I don’t know your name," he points out.

The guy stares at him for a moment, his eyes unfocused and hazy with lust, like he assumed Jake would know him. “Sebastien,” he says finally. “Sebastien Raine.”

The name is familiar, and unusual enough Jake really thinks he should recognise it. It takes a moment, his brain cycling hard to try and figure it out, before the memory of where he heard it before slams into him.

* * *

_David is always so responsive under his hands; gorgeous and uninhibited and vocal. He gives and gives and takes and takes with the kind of delicious push and pull Jake doesn’t get to experience as often as he’d like. Because David, under those soft sweaters and despite the way he holds himself, is strong; he can match Jake’s strength when sufficiently motivated, and Jake has found plenty of ways to motivate him. And he’s adventurous, too — anything Jake asks for he agrees to with that twisted little half-smile he makes like he’s trying to swallow it back, and once or twice he even suggests something that’s new to Jake, which doesn’t happen that often anymore._

_Which is why it’s a surprise that, when Jake brings up the idea of filming the two of them, he sees David’s face shutter just before he starts shaking his head furiously, hands wrapping around himself and fingers digging into his sleeves._

_“That’s not— I can’t do that, I’m sorry,” David says, the words tripping over themselves, and Jake lays a soothing hand on his knee._

_“Hey, it’s fine.” He means it, too. Anything that isn’t met with explicit and enthusiastic consent isn’t something he’s interested in exploring._

_David’s lips are pressed tight together as he nods. “It’s just, um, my ex—”_

_“David,” he says softly. “You don’t have to explain.”_

_“I want to, though,” David says, and Jake just nods. He’s never felt the need to talk things through, but some of his partners do and he learned long ago to just give them the space they need to speak._

_“Um, my ex,” David says quickly. “Sebastien Raine. He’s a photographer and he took… photos… of me. Of us. He said they were private but he, um, put them in an exhibition.”_

_Jake’s hand tightens reflexively. He’s filmed himself with people before, sent and received nudes, and he knows what a sign of trust and respect that is. For someone to break that trust in such a blatant way makes him furious._

_“It’s really not a big deal,” David continues quickly, wringing his hands in a way that belies his words. “He’s an asshole, I’ll never see him again, it’s whatever. I was actually really lucky that the gallery he displayed them at had a strict no cellphones policy, so they never even made it online or anything. I’d just… rather not be in front of a camera again. Like that.”_

_“That’s fine,” Jake tells him warmly. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”_

_David practically launches himself at him, with a kiss that starts as gratitude and soon turns into something far more eager._

* * *

He lets go of the cock in his hand immediately, staggering back into the opposite wall. There’s pretty much only one thing that is an absolute dealbreaker for him, and it’s people who don’t respect the need for enthusiastic consent; it’s such a low bar to clear, and yet there are still people out there who push past boundaries or ignore nonverbal signals or publicly display revenge porn of their ex. The fact that he and David stopped sleeping together months ago does nothing to diminish how disgusted he is by the man in front of him.

“What the _fuck?”_ Sebastien gasps, and it’s only then that Jake realises just how close he must have been; Sebastien’s dick is bobbing in the air, precome pooling at the head.

Jake shakes his head. He can’t believe he let someone like that touch him. “We’re done, man,” he says in a hard voice.

“God, what is with this podunk town?” Sebastien spits. “First my ex fucks me over, and then I get left high and dry by some dirty lumberjack?”

And Jake couldn’t care less about what some big-city photographer thinks of him, or of Schitt’s Creek, but: “After what you did to David, you should watch how you talk about him.”

Sebastien stares at him. “What _I_ did to _David?_ He’s the one who stole a day’s worth of photos from me, after some sex that was frankly not up to his usual standards. His mind was clearly wandering.” He looks Jake up and down with an unattractive smirk. “Are you who his mind was wandering to? A word of advice — David is damaged goods. He’s not worth it. I know all that desperation is appealing for a while, but trust me, it gets exhausting.”

“Desperation? David’s not the one who jerked off a stranger in the bathroom stall of a _podunk town_ bar,” Jake points out. When a muscle in Sebastien’s jaw jumps but he doesn’t otherwise respond, Jake knows he’s hit his mark. Sebastien still has his palms pressed flat against the wall and as Jake lets his eyes dart down he realises that while his own arousal faded the moment he realised who was touching him, Sebastien is still mostly hard.

He leans in as he zips up his jeans. “You can get yourself off in here, or you can get out,” he says. “I don’t really care. But the next time you think about displaying naked photos of someone without their consent, you should think about how you feel right now. Shitty and exposed and humiliated.”

When he unlocks the door and strides out, leaving Sebastien flushed and furious in the stall, he doesn’t bother checking that the door shuts properly behind him. Instead, he heads straight for the bar and asks Ashley to pour him the pint she never got a chance to give him before.

It takes Sebastien several minutes to emerge from the bathroom, and he determinedly avoids Jake’s gaze as he hurries past the bar and into the night, hopefully never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
